roguesurvivorfandomcom-20200214-history
To-do list
A rough list of what content needs adding or editing. Items Arms and Armor Clothing - Armor. Melee Weapons - Weapons. Ranged Weapons - Weapons. Ammunition - Weapons Food - Food Food Medicine *Bandages *Medkit *Pills, Blue **SLP: +120, max 10 per slot. Affected by Medic skill. *Pills, Green ]] **STA: +10, max 10 per slot. Affected by Medic skill. Medicine Trackers *Zed Tracker *Battery: 120 (4h), "Aliens?" *When worn this will show nearby zombies on the radar and on the map through the fog of war. *Black Ops Tracker **Battery: 30 (1h), "Good instadeath-Prediction System." **Much like the Zed Tracker, this is used to track Black Ops agents. *Cell Phone **Battery: 240 (8h) **These are used to track your followers like a GPS, though these companions will require one as well. ***Followers will also issue alerts over the phone. Misc Items *Flash Light **Battery: 240 (8h) **Increases vision range by 2 blocks while active (as long as battery holds). **When it runs out of battery and it is dropped the flashlight will not appear on the ground instead it disapears. Currently there is no way to 'recharge' a flashlight. *Spray Paint *Strench Killer **10 sprays. **Each spray (default activated with 'a') will last 1 in-game hour; 1h. *Subway Badge **When worn it will automatically turn on the power when you pass through the metal gates in a subway station. Useful for when you are starting your travels in one subway station and ending in another station. *Wooden Plank **Barricading: 10HP, base. Window max: 40HP. Large fort HP: 20 NPCs Monsters Zombies - NPCs Masters *Zombie Master *Zombie Lord **Stats, description. *Zombie Prince **Stats, description. Skeletons - NPCs Unique *Sewer Thing **Stats, description. Humans *Gangsta **Just needs a picture thrown together. Gameplay Introduction/Getting Started *What is a roguelike and how does it differ from more typical RPGs? What makes Rogue Survivor so unique in this category? *A generalized guide that should hopefully see a new player through their first week. Things to watch for or avoid, how to take care of your needs, optimal strategies for starting out, etc. **Not sure how necessary this is with the new Advisor function. **Personally, I think that the Advisor function wasn't too helpful to me when I first started. I still hope we can get a full, fleshed out guide on surviving written up. How it is right now is fairly good, however, it lacks proper structure. MystiKnight Barricades and Obstacles *Barricades: How do the different barricades function, and just how strong are they? What are some especially useful or creative uses for them? *Obstacles: How do obstructions like cars, benches, doors, and so on affect the movement of your party or the enemy's? Followers *What behavior can the player expect from other survivors? How do companions' behavior differ when they're on guard or patrol? *What are some useful tactics or longer-term strategies to use when traveling with companions? Options *Controls needs to be completed; hopefully it will provide helpful tips on how to play the game (in a literal sense), and will also help out people new to the roguelike genre and its 'unique' control schemes. Skills - Skills. Achievements *Survive to days 7, 14, 21, 28. *Break into a CHAR office. *"One less THING to worry about"-- Kill the Thing. *Hospital Psycho? *He Who Should Not Be? Story Char Corp (according to rumors) has released a virus that has turned most of the world into zombies. You are a survivor and must live as long as you can. Full walkthrough of CHAR storyline: Intro The game starts off with the player in the middle of a randomly generated map. The player is given a randomly generated first name and last name and assigned a model depending on the gender they chose. The player often spawns in a subway station with a police officer inside. Once the player exits the subway station (or enters the tunnel) he or she will encounter more civilians and extremely likely their first zombie. Beginning - How to find police station On of the 'goals', a place you could choose to aim at, is the police station. It's not really a goal but rather an optional part of the storyline. Inside the police station, the player can get very high quality items such as shotguns, flashlights, medkits and police armor. In the basement of the police station is a prison, and in the last cell to the very right is a prisoner who will interact with the player. The prisoner will offer the location of a very special and specific CHAR facility as a reward for his release. Prison - Methods of killing the prince If the player chooses to release the prisoner; the prisoner will keep his end of the deal but he will turn into a zombie prince with 120hp. The player may or may not kill the zombie prince. If the player decides to run the zombie prince will track the player throughout the game until it is killed. Underground facility - How to find it, what are the objectives? If the player decides not to release the prisoner it is very well possible to find the CHAR facility without his help. Another method is saving before actually releasing him to learn the location and then reload the game. The CHAR facility location is decided once your map is generated which makes this method possible. More information on the CHAR facility Once incide the CHAR facility the main objective is to turn on the power to increase vision. Depending on when the player enters, the facility will be full of zombies, CHAR guards, or both, which will make it equally hard to move through the facility. The player must fight to the four corners of the map to turn on all the power switches. Once that is done the player will receive a message congratulating him/her and informing them that there is nothing past that. The facility is divided into four 'parts'. To the top right it is the storage part which contains flashlights, melee weapons and objects to break for wooden planks. To the top left it is the armoury which contains weapons, ammunition, CHAR body armour. To the bottom left it is the residential area where the player will find beds, food and many pieces of furniture to break into planks. Many guards are located in this area and this is possibly the last area to be full of zombies. Also the food in this area expire around Day 6. To the bottom right is the medical area where the player will find medicine, bandages and medkits although a bit rare. Category:Organization